The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of apple tree, botanically known as Malus domestica (Borkh.), and referred to by the varietal name ‘Fengapi’. The new variety was discovered in 2002 in Codevigo, Italy. The new variety is the result of a planned breeding program with the purpose of developing new apple tree varieties in which Malus domestica (Borkh.) ‘Gala’ (female parent, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,637) was crossed with Malus domestica (Borkh.) ‘Pink Rose’ (male parent, unpatented). ‘Fengapi’ was asexually reproduced by chip-budding in Codevigo, Italy. The new variety exhibits similar fruit skin color to its female parent, but has a later harvest time and differs in fruit shape. ‘Fengapi’ has an earlier harvest time than its male parent. When compared to both parental varieties, ‘Fengapi’ differs in taste and shelf life. ‘Fengapi’ has very good eating qualities with a crunchy flesh texture like Malus domestica (Borkh.) ‘Gala 0502’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 28,235). However, the fruit skin color of ‘Fengapi’ is vivid red (46C) and the fruit skin color of ‘Gala 0502’ is deep red-purple (59A). Further, ‘Fengapi's harvest time, vigor, fruit skin color, taste, shelf life, and fruit shape distinguish this new variety from other Malus domestica (Borkh.) varieties known to the inventor.
The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.